Feel so Bad
by Hanori Hime
Summary: I need you. i want you. I love you. Feel so bad - terinspirasi dari lagu infinite-feel so bad dan terima kasih untuk elfen lied episode 6


FEEL SO BAD

LUCY/KAEDE/NYUU & KOUHTA

Terinspirasi dari lagu "Infinite – Feel So Bad"

Ini adalah Fic pertamaku di Fandom Elfen Lied

Okaaay

Summary: I need you, I want you, I love you but I feel so bad…

Terimakasih untuk episode 6 dari Elfen lied

LUCY POV

Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi tujuanku. Aku sama sekali tidak tau mau kenamana lagi. Keplaku…. Keplaku sakit sekali.. Sial kau Kakuzawa! Cairan apa yang kau suntikkan ke dalam tubuhku. Dan ulahmu juga, untung aku segera sadar, jika tidak nasib ku sama sekali tidak tahu mau apa lagi. Malam-malam aku keluar sendiri ku lihat seorang wanita yang sedang bicara sendiri, tampa piker panjang langsung saja ku serang dirinya.

Aku berjalan dengan kepala yang sakit. Ku lihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang menggerutu, setelah melihatku ia sama sekali menganggap bahwa tak ada orang yang ada di sekililingnya.

Cih!

Sejujurnya aku benci dibohongi. Jadi langsung ku serang dia juga.

Aku kejam bukan

Hahahaha! Tapi bukankah mahluk sepertiku sama sekali tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal didunia ini. Bukankah seorang Diclonius terlahir untuk membunuh semua manusia dan membiarkan aku dan sebangsaku hidup didunia ini.

Setiap mahluk mempunyai kekurangan dan kelebihan. Karena Tuhan itu adil. Tapi…. Mengapa harus aku yang menjadi Diclounius.

Hmm

"Tetap tidak baik." Ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit.

END Lucy POV

"Aku harus mencari Nyuu." Ucap Kouhta datar. Entah mengapa setelah Nyuu di 'ambil' oleh Prof. Kakuzawa ia malah sering marah-marah tak jelas. Sifatnya juga berubah menjadi seorang yang sangat dingin.

"Aku ikut!." Ucap Yuka

"Baiklah, terserah kau." Kouhta menjawab masih dengan suara yang datar.

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-==-=-=FEEL SO BAD=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-==-=FEEL SO BAD==-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=

LUCY POV

Cih!

Sekarang aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan walaupun itu dari jauh. Yaaah aku melihat Kouhta dan Yuka saling berciuman

Now I feel like in hell

Hatiku panas, kepalaku panas, menahan amarah.

Cih! Sial si Yuka itu.

Kemudian ku lihat mereka keluar dari sebuah kuil setelah hujan berhenti. Aku pun mengikuti mereka dengan langkah yang sama sekali tidak berisik, dan tak menimbulkan suara.

"Geez, Dimana lagi dia akan pergi. Nyuu selalu saja membuat kita khawatir."

DEG

Tes… Tes…. Tes…

Air mataku mengalir, yaaaah walaupun hanya tiga tetes. Kouhta bodoh! Aku adalah orang yang telah membuhun ayah dan adikkmu tapi…. Tapi… kau tetap saja peduli padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu! Apakah kau hilang ingatan setelah itu?!

Aku tersenyum lalu kembali ke kuil itu. Tapi sial-nya aku menginjak air karena hujan tadi dan dia menyadari keberadaanku

"Nyuuu!"

Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya tapi aku tahu ia berlari, langsung ku lanjutkan untuk melangkahkan kakiku.

"Nyuuu!" ia memegang pundakku sehingga membalikkan kepalaku menunjukkan wajah datar dan dinginku.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tak senang. Biasanya saat aku memanggil namamu kau selalu menjawabnya." Kata-katanya begitu lembut.

"**apa yang kau bicarakan!?**" ucapku lalu menepis tangannya.

" sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara?" Tanya kouhta dengan wajah polosnya

"Mungkin dia hanya…" ucap yuka sambil memegang tangan Kouhta… Cih! Menjijikkan

Vector-vektor ku waktunya beraksi

"Arrrrg." Teriak yuka yang jatuh dari tangga. Dan Kouhta mengejarnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang agar berhati-hati." Ucap Kouhta

"Bukan kesalahanku. Hanya saja seperti ada tangan yang yang mendorongku… bahkan terasa seperti meninju dadaku hiks…hiks.." Ujar yuka sambil terisak.

"Tenang-tenang… Berhentilah menangis, karena Nyuu juga akan sedih." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala yuka agar menenangkannya.

"**Kouhta**."

Pemandangan tersebut mengingatkanku kepada masalaluku…..

Tiba-tiba penyesalan muncul dalam diriku.

Tak ingin merasakan perasaan sesak seperti ini akupun membalikkan badanku untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Nyuuu." Sepertinya Kouta menyadarinya

"Nyuuu!" aku berhenti

"Ayo kita pulang kerumah." Ajaknya. Lalu aku hanya terdiamsesaat dan melanjutkan langkahku.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"**aku ingin pulang kerumah! Aku sudah ingat semuanya."**

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

"**bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas."**

"dasar bodoh…! Kau sama sekali tidak punya tempat untuk kau tuju."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kouta membuatku tersentak.

"**Aku akan….. **

"**Aku akan membuat rumahku sendiri. Tampa kau." **

"Nyuu!" ia membalikkan badanku

"Tapi Maple inn adalah rumahmu sekarang."

"**Kouhta" **

Dasar bodoh! Kau masih mau menerima orang yang telah membunuh keluargamu. Setelah apa yang kulakukan kau masih mau menerimaku

Tes

Tes…

Yaaaaa aku menangis.

"**Kouhta aku sama sekali tidak yakin agar bisa tinggal bersamamu**" ucapku lalu jatuh terduduk disertai dengan tangisan

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Nyuu-chan menangis." Ucap yuka

"**karena…. Aku adalah orang….. 8 tahun yang lalu…. Keluargamu… aku…"** aku sama sekali tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Mungkin itu membuat Kouta tersentak.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Merasa diabaikan Yuka akhirnya angkat bicara.

Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan….

Aku berhenti menangis

Lalu berdiri menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah polosku

Yaaaa sekarang aku Akting menjadi Nyuu.

"Kouta… Kouta.." ucapku sambil memeluknya

"Hey ingatannya kembali lagi." Ucap yuka masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kouta Peluk!" dengan polosnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"EEEEH" Mereka berdua kaget

Dan Nyuu memonyongkan bibirnya

"Kouta Peluk!"

"Hehehehe" senyum Kouta ke yuka seperti meminta persetujuan.

Dengan kesal dan cemberut yuka membalikkan badannya

"Baiklah… Anggap saja aku sama sekali tidak ada."

Dan dia memelukku

Kepalaku berputar kembali dimana aku bermain bersama dengannya saat kecil.

Aku merasakan dua perasaan

Senang dan Sedih

Kouta…. Maafkan aku

Aku memang tak akan pernah pantas untukmu.

Tapi aku mencintaimu

Sangat.

"Kouta." Aku membalas pelukannya sekaligus mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Yaa sudah berhenti menangis. Aayo kita pulang kerumah"

Kouta…

Maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu.

Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku.

Aku sama sekali tak pantas untukmu

Maafkan aku…

Maafkan aku…

Aku tahu sekarang diriku dikendalikan oleh dua orang

Lucy/Kaede dan Nyuu.

Tapi perasaan Lucy dan Nyuu terhadapmu sama.

Sama-sama mencintaimu

Aku membutuhkanmu

Aku menginginkanmu

Aku mencintaimu

But,I Feel So Bad

END

Ini adalah FF saya di dunia Elfen Lied

Review Please


End file.
